


Little Nightmares

by Sabi (shugocharaluver)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/Sabi
Summary: Tamaki still gets nightmares from time to time. Luckily, someone's there to help him out.





	Little Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I haven't written an i7 fic in ages XDD  
> Here's a secret santa gift for @3xmantou on Twitter! I hope you like it!

Tamaki still gets nightmares from time to time. Seeing visions where his sister is screaming and crying, begging for her brother’s help, to save her from the scary men that were trying to hurt her. He always ran towards her at full speed, fighting against the invisible force that holds him back. He would reach out a hand towards her, and she would do so too. He always made it so irritatingly close, to the point that their fingertips would brush past each other in the faintest of touches, right before everything goes wrong.

He would be jerked back by the force, a thousand times stronger than before, being pulled far, far away from her. He would dig his nails into the ground, crawl, beg, do everything necessary to try and get himself back to her side. But nothing would work, and he’d get pulled back regardless. The scenery would then turn black, with only her screams ringing in the silence.

He would wake up, drenched in a cold sweat, panting. Still shaking from his nightmare, he makes little tiny steps over to another room, hesitating for a split second before knocking softly on the door.

Waiting a few seconds, the door opens, revealing a shorter male with a knowing yet gentle look on his face, eyes calming taking in Tamaki’s labored breathing and paler than normal complexion.

“Come in, rest with me for the night,” Sougo gently offers, moving to hold the other’s hand gently and leading the younger male over to his bed. It wasn’t exactly big enough for two people, but of a decent size such that they wouldn’t feel squashed, at the very least.

Tamaki would crawl on the bed gently, small creaks sounding from the bed and watch as Sougo did the same after him. He’d reach out and caress Sougo’s cheek gently, silently asking for permission. Sougo nods with a small smile, and lets Tamaki embrace him, the two of them lying together on the bed with a ‘flop’.

Tamaki buries his face into Sougo’s hair, breathing in a sweet scent that is unmistakably his partner. He feels a set of hands wrap around him, reaching for his back to rub in a soothing, circular motion. This continues for a short while, with Sougo whispering comforting words to him as Tamaki quivers in his arms.

Fortunately, his breathing evens out after a few minutes, and his grip on Sougo loosens, pulling back to look at the other’s face as he spoke in gratitude.

“Thanks.”

Tamaki speaks quietly, too tired and sleepy at this point, not wanting to disturb the peace they have at the moment.

Sougo merely smiles and pulls Tamaki closer, head resting against the other’s chest as he replies.

“Let’s go to bed. Good night, Tamaki-kun.”

“Good night.”

Right after greeting each other, Tamaki hears the sound of quiet snoring beneath him, the light breaths of the other providing him comfort. Feeling better, he closes his eyes as well, falling asleep with a smile mirroring Sougo’s.


End file.
